Dragon Ball NA
by btylermargison
Summary: Takes place four years after the end of the Majin Buu sagas. This means everything afterward will be rewritten. Technically, movies are noncanon, so characters can gain new storylines, etc.
1. The Prologue

This story takes place after the Majin Buu Saga of Dragonball Z, before the official "end" of DBZ. So, I'm technically altering all of GT. Don't get me wrong, I loved what I saw of GT, and I wish that AF would have been created, etc. But I'd like to do this my own way. Things could be done a bit differently. Also, seeing as how, technically, every movie that has been made for Dragonball Z has been a "filler", those sagas, battles, and characters technically didn't exist. Although, with that said, I will be reintroducing characters from such movies, for the first time. Make sense? No one knows.

Also, I will be using terms such as "Saiya-jin", rather than "Saiyan", because I feel that it fits better, and it rolls off the tongue (and fingers) easier. Also, there will be Huma-jin, Namek-jin, etc. Although, Android will be the same. And remember, you're going to find a bunch of odd differences and new people. And yes, there will be a new form of Super Saiya-jin.

But play along; it's only a fanfic.

----

History:

----

Four years after the great extended battle with the many forms of Bibidi's creation and Babidi's reincarnation of Majin Buu, there have been many changes in the Dragon Universe.

Gohan, now twenty-three years old, has graduated college two years early, at the top of his class, and now works for Bulma's company as a researcher. He is newly wed to Videl, and she is pregnant with their first child. He spends his off-time training constantly with his father, Goku, and his brother, Goten, as well as Trunks. He has dropped his alter-ego as The Great Saiyaman, and is currently focusing hard on honing his Mystic abilities to their highest potential. He continues to wield the Z-Sword, and is training Trunks in it's art, seeing as how his future self used one, when he appeared back during the days of Cell.

Goten and Trunks are now eleven and twelve years old, respectively, and continue to train harder and harder every day. They have each managed to reach the full-powered form of the basic Super Saiya-jin form, also known as Focused Super Saiya-jin. This allows them, like Gohan and Goku before, to be in Super Saiya-jin for long periods of time, without focusing so much on staying charged. Their arrogance has lowered, and also, they have managed to perfect the fusion dance, and control it perfectly, managing to stay in the form for longer periods of time. In addition to this, Trunks has picked up the Z-Sword and is a natural at using it.

After the final destruction of Kid Buu, Vegeta, now fifty years old, and having been somewhat embarrassed by his less-than-adequate performance during the big battle, decided to spend a year inside of an Extreme Gravity Training Facility, at many hundred times the regular gravity of Earth. His goal is the same as always: to beat Goku, and ascend past his power. Also, Bulma had become pregnant just after Kid Buu's defeat, later giving birth to Vegeta's newest son, Boxer, now 3, who is friends with the newly-reincarnated Uub. With the birth of , Vegeta has become a kinder-hearted person, not only to his family, but to Goku, and most of mankind.

And speaking of Goku, who is now thirty-five, has continued his tradition of participating in the World Tournament, but hardly trying. He spends most of his time training, seeing as how that is his passion. He has assisted Goten and Trunks in perfecting the fusion dance, and is taking time to teach others it, as well, seeing as how it's a very useful and powerful technique, when used correctly.

Krillin and Eighteen are currently attempting to have a child, like the rest of the Z Warriors, but are having a few troubles, due to Eighteen's lack of understanding of human conception. Tien and Yamcha are preparing to start training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a year's worth of training in a day.

Piccolo, 27, recently assisted Dende, now 16, in resurrecting Planet Namek to its original form, and bringing back to life all those who were killed (despite Nail and Kami). With that, Piccolo has traveled back to Namek to be the new Guardian, and to train young Namek-jin warriors. The planet has been active for over a year.

Earth is peaceful. The fourth anniversary of the last evil threat is rolling around, and a small celebration is to be held at Kami's Hideout, consisting all of the Z Warriors. Piccolo, too, will be traveling to visit, leaving his post unmanned for mere hours. Who ever knew that this simple leave of absence could end up being catastrophic?


	2. Episode 1

Dragonball NA

The Resurrection Saga

Episode 1:

An Unknown Traveler; "They're Active!"

A tall man walked through a thick, green swamp, stopping promptly to stand still and rest on a fallen tree. What appeared to be a cloud flowed through it, past him, limiting his range of visibility. He wore a strange, yet familiar armor of blue and yellow. The chest plate was blue, and partitioned to show the pectoral muscles, and around the abdominal muscles. The actual armor over the abs was a ridged yellow, which extended into a crotch guard. Also, the sides of the armor were the same way, as were the large, awkward shoulder pads. Around his waist was an odd, furry belt that seemed to twitch every few minutes.

Slung over his shoulder was what appeared to be a large bag, bulging so much, that it could hardly stay closed. A glowing was emitting from the small hole the zipper wasn't covering, and a beeping chirped every few seconds, its source unknown. The man looked down at his hand, to a strange, green, circular object, which was showing a smaller, flashing, green dot on it. A chuckle escaped his nearly-closed lips, and he looked ahead. His head was covered in what appeared to be a beanie hat, covering a black mop. Attached to the right side of his head, apparently on his ear, was another odd device, connecting to a strange lens that sat in front of the man's eye. Numbers flew randomly past the miniature screen, making sense only to him.

"I'm close," He spoke quietly. "I can feel it stronger than this radar is picking it up." He looked around, and then focused forward, where the supposed "radar" was showing the green dot lie. He raised his free hand and pressed a button. The screen in front of his eye turned black, and a red laser shot through the fog. The slight illumination somehow coincided with the black lens, and, after pressing another button, his vision zoomed through the fog.

"There," he said. The laser had stopped on a tall, tubular object. It was exactly what he was looking for. And even though he couldn't tell the difference of colors through the lens, he knew what he saw. He then placed the circular radar under his "fuzzy belt", and began to slowly elevate into the air, about a foot or so. Then, he laid completely horizontal, facing forward, and took a slight risk by propelling himself through the blinding fog. His eyes were closed, and his scouter was turned off, the lens retracted into the earpiece. He quietly mouthed words to himself, before coming to a complete stop, and changing his position back to vertical.

"Twenty-eight," He muttered, taking long strides and avoiding poisonous plants, still with his eyes closed.. "Twenty-nine. Thirty." He reached his destination, and opened his eyes. There, in front of him, was a tall, blue tree. A disgusting slime was slowly oozing down the side, and it appeared to be bubbling. But, the man ignored the muck, and stepped around the tree. He was more interested in the crack in the tree, which was releasing a golden-orange light, which shone through the trees, the fog, and the overgrowth. He pulled back his arm, and then thrust it through the tough bark of the tree.

At first touch, he felt a smooth, yet slime-covered surface; something that didn't belong there. After having only his wrist in there, to examine the glowing object, he finally shoved most of his arm into the bark and reached around the spherical object. He got a decent grip on it, and decided to set the bag down, being careful as to not let it sink into any of the green "water". Placing a large amount of strength into his right arm, he started pulling as hard as he could, to remove this ball. Suddenly, his foot slipped on the slimy ground, and he released his grip, falling backwards into a small pool of water. It splashed all around him, covered his arms.

"Damnit!" He cursed loudly. He stood up quickly, and stepped several feet away from the tree. Then, out of complete anger, he raised his arm above his head, and focused hard. Suddenly, a bright-yellow disc of ki appeared, and started spinning rapidly. Then, he threw his arm forward, sending the blade spinning toward the tree. The disc headed straight for the hole, then shot upward, slicing a diagonal line completely through the tree. After it passed through, it continued to fly a bit before completely disintegrating back into random ki energy. Then, slowly, the top part of the tree began to slide downward, before falling right down toward the man. Without hesitating, he raised his arms again, and grabbed ahold of the falling trunk, before throwing it aside, crashing into other plant life, and sending it to the ground, as well.

He approached the newly-shortened tree, and slammed his fist back through the hole, and aimed his fist upward. The remainder of the top was less than a foot, and he managed to punch through, making the indentation larger. He removed his arm, then took both, and ripped the sides of the hole open, revealing an orange, volleyball-sized sphere, which had a yellow star in the middle of it. He laughed again, and then pulled the ball out with both hands. It was now glowing profusely, as was the bag on the ground. He picked up the satchel, held the new-found ball under his arm, and pointed his free arm forward.

"Kikou HA!" He screamed. Suddenly, a purple blast of ki shot from his palm, pushing through the lush swamp, destroying everything in it's path, and even cutting through the fog. He was near the outside, and could actually see the Namekian sun shining at the end of the forest. After the blast faded, he shot forward, flying through the fog-free hole. He eventually reached the outside, but he refused to stop. Having been breathing that swamp air for so long, the fresh oxygen was glorious.

After flying for a couple miles, he finally stopped in the middle of a green desert, the complete opposite of what he was in mere minutes ago. He landed, and leaned against a small tree. Minutes of rest went by, sat the remaining ball on the ground and opened the bag. He pulled six other equally-sized balls from the sack, and set them on the ground, in a circle.

"Finally," He spoke, "I have all seven dragonballs." He then pressed a button on his scouter, and the lens appeared again. He then held down another button.

"Namekian Translation," He said. Words appeared on the screen, and he spoke them as the scrolled by. With each word, the dragonballs pulsed brighter and brighter. When he finished, they were shining constantly, and finally, a beam of light connected them, and another shot into the sky, swirling and spiraling into a large figure. The sky was filled with a bright light, and when it cleared, a large, green dragon was floating in the sky. He had a humanoid-like body, until his waist, which got smaller, and was a long dragon's tail. The dragon started speaking incoherently, and the man pressed another button on the scouter, and the words suddenly became english. His words, too, were english, but through the scouter, they projected in Namekian.

"Hello there, Porunga," the man said, with a smirk on his face. The dragon's booming voice filled the area.

"Greetings, Coomba," he bellowed. "You have three wishes. What shall they be?"

Meanwhile, on Earth, a party was going on at Kami's Hideout. Cake, ice cream, and other fun stuff covered a table, as many people gathered around. Suddenly, a tall, green Namekian in a white turban and cape stopped in his tracks. Everyone turned to look at him in surprise. And he muttered two simple words.

"They're active."


	3. Episode 2

Dragonball NA

The Resurrection Saga

Episode 2:

A Tall Tail; "Oozaru Again?!"

Six oranges streaks sped across the sky. They were in a battle formation, almost, as the pierced through the clouds and flew to their destination. Six warriors. Five of them Saiyans; passionate fighters at heart. The last one was a green-skinned Namekian, a peaceful race, yet fighters, as well.

One of the Saiyans, the leader, Son Goku, had wild locks of black hair that flew in different directions. His clothing, or gi, was not usual compared to that he has worn in the past, as far as the color scheme. He wore a black, v-cut, sleeveless shirt over a bright-green, sleeved shirt, and black pants. A green sash was wrapped around his waist, which flew loosely behind him,, and he wore a green armband on each arm.

Another Saiyan, Vegeta, who was older than Goku, flew right beside him, assisting in the leadership role. His black hair was standing completely on end, and he wore a dark blue v-shirt, with a white, free-flying sash around his waist, and matching dark blue pants. He also wore a scowl, a usual accessory to his attire.

Behind Vegeta and Goku flew three other Saiyans, two younger than the first. The oldest of the three was named Son Gohan, the first of two sons of Goku. He had cut his hair, and it was evenly spiky on top of his head, with the exception of one lock that fell in front of his face. He wore a white v-shirt, with matching wristbands, and a pair of forest green pants, tied at the waist with a white belt. He was looking around in disbelief at the situation.

The two youngest Saiyans, Son Goten and Trunks, were the sons of Goku and Vegeta, respectively. Goten wore an outfit matching his brother's, due to having been trained by him constantly. Trunks wore the same gi, except reversed. He wore forest green on top, and white pants, with a green sash. On the back of both shirts, though, was a symbol showing that they were trained by "Son Gohan".

The final traveler was a green-skinned being, called a Namekian. He was the re-fusion of two great beings. One good and wise, Kami. The other evil and violent, Piccolo, who was more related to the Z-Warriors than the first. His real name, due to the fusion, was Kamicolo, though everyone remained calling him what they were used to: Piccolo. He had no hair, but antennae on top of his head. These were hidden by a white turban wrapped around a weighted purple helmet. His muscles were visible, and a bright pink, and he wore an all-blue fighting gi under a white armor with blade-like shoulder pads, and a long white cape. It whipped behind him as he flew, reflecting the anger Piccolo was feeling.

As they began to enter a large field of dark clouds, Goku, leading the pack, turned his head to face the back of the group, and waved his hand to signify they should stop for a moment. As soon as everyone had come to a halt, in mid-air, Goku informed them of some useful geographical knowledge.

"You guys," he said, wiping a bit of sweat from his brow. The sun was beating down on them relentlessly. "You might want to be careful in this area. There are some very strong beasts and creatures around here, and the clouds tend to hang quite low. Getting lost in here would be unfortunate, especially for the younger ones. They don't really know their way around here, and some people or things you encounter might end up being stronger than you."

"Perhaps," Gohan spoke up, "We should buddy up. You know, use the buddy system."

"I think that's a ridiculous idea!" Vegeta objected, folding his arms in front of his chest. "If you can't take care of yourself, you probably deserve to die, anyway."

"Vegeta!" Goku screamed, pushing him on the shoulder. "This is your son we're talking about! Anyway, I really think Gohan is right. So... Gohan and Piccolo, you two team up. Trunks and Goten, go together, and I'll stick with Vegeta. All we have to do is get through these thick clouds, and on the other side of this desert is where Capsule Corp. is located. So just ... be careful." Agreement spread around the circle, and even Vegeta, through his stubbornness, nodded his head. And with that, everybody paired up.

"If anyone gets lost," Goku finished, "just try to get to Capsule Corp. as soon as possible." Without even waiting, Goku and Vegeta shot off through the clouds. Piccolo and Gohan sped off, as well, the four of them knowing their way around. Goten and Trunks then grabbed the other's wrist, and the, too, started soaring through the blindingly dark clouds.

Having thought they were following the group, Trunks and Goten continued shooting through the black clouds. But after awhile, they both stopped and looked around. They saw nothing but the mere silhouette of the other.

"DAD!" Goten attempted to scream, but only received a mouthful of dark water vapor in reply. No other sounds, except a distant roar of thunder. Trunks, not wanting to receive the same treatment, waved his hands to get Goten's attention, then pointed down, indicating that they should lower below the clouds. Goten nodded dramatically, and they both shot down to the ground.

Once on level ground once again, Goten looked up and saw that the huge dark cloud was hovering over the entire desert, if not more. One cloud covered the entire area, but the sun still managed to shine a bit of light down.

"What should we do?" Trunks asked, looking around and keeping watch for any attackers.

"Well," Goten replied, scratching his head in thought, "we could fly over the clouds. But then, we could never end up at Capsule Corp. Our destination would end up being WAY off."

"Or we could try running along the ground," Trunks said, crossing his arms, continuously looking around, "and risk getting attacked."

"Or," Goten said, looking straight up, now, "we can keep fly through the clouds, and risk getting even more loss. Or worse, getting struck by--" His sentence was cut short as a several lightning bolts shot from the large cloud. They hit in many places, including mere yards from Trunks and Goten. Suddenly, before either could realize it, they heard another crack of thunder, and two more bolts of lightning came down and smashed into Goten and Trunks.

Smoke filled the area, and fire was incinerating everything in its path, snaking along the ground. What few trees were standing in the desert were now collapsed and burning. Goten began to open his eyes, unknowing of what had happened. When he looked around, he saw that he was on the ground, and Trunks was lying next to him, knocked out. Evil laughs and horrified screams filled the smoky air, and the sky was a deep orange. Goten stood up carefully and looked around. There were people running around, attacking each other, and they looked oddly familiar.

"Uhh..." Trunks moaned. Goten turned his head and stepped over to his friend. He lifted his head, and started fanning him. Goten couldn't lose his friend, and he especially couldn't be caught in this increasingly dangerous desert alone.

"C'mon, Trunks!" He said. "Wake up, man, there's trouble!" Trunks finally opened his eyes, slowly, but open nonetheless. He coughed a few times, and examined himself. There were holes in his clothes, and parts of his skin were tinted black from the explosion. Goten then realized that he, too, was damaged. He picked his friend up carefully and reached under his sash.

"Here, buddy," Goten said, pulling a small sack from under the belt, "eat some of these Senzu beans." Trunks took a few, and tossed them into his mouth. He started chewing them, and in seconds, he was already feeling better. Goten followed suit, and began to feel his aches wash away with each chew.

"What the hell happened?" Trunks asked, shaking his head. He looked around, and noticed the same scene that Goten did. It was horrifying.

"I'm not sure," Goten said. Suddenly, he felt something touch his shoulder, and he turned around quickly, and pointed his hand forward, ready to release a ki blast at whatever was attacking him. Only, there was nothing there. "What the ... ? WHO WAS THAT? REVEAL YOURSELF!" Behind him, he heard sputtering and sounds of disbelief.

"G-G-Goten!" Trunks gasped. Goten turned around quickly. "Your tail!" Goten looked at him stupidly.

"What are you talking about?" Goten said. "I don't have a tail!" Trunks nodded, and pointed behind him. Goten turned his head, and sure enough, from a rip in the back of his pants had sprouted a long, furry Saiyan tail. Goten turned back to Trunks, and saw something odd. A matching tail, peeking out from behind Trunks.

"Uhh, Trunks," He said, pointing. Trunks mimicked Goten, and saw that he, too, had a new addition to his anatomy. "What happened?" Trunks shrugged his shoulders in question, and they both looked at their surroundings. Suddenly, a large white ball shot into the sky. Thinking it was going to explode, Trunks and Goten both ducked down. When there was no boom, they both looked up, and noticed a spinning silver orb floating right below the clouds.

"DON'T LOOK!" Goten screamed, immediately knowing exactly what it was. He averted his eyes, and looked back at Trunks, only to see that he was strangely transfixed on this odd phenomenon. "Oh God, Trunks! Don't! Look away, man! Please don't!" Goten looked at Trunks' tail, and noticed that it was beginning to twitch oddly. Knowing that nothing could save Trunks right now, Goten started sprinting away from him. After a few steps, though, he realized that he had to stay around to help his friend.

He watched as Trunks slowly started to change. His body started getting bulkier and taller. Dark brown fur began to cover every inch of his body, and his face started to change. His pupils disappeared, and became completely white. His mouth and face became a snout, and he began to grow fangs. Slowly, he grew, and began to take shape as a large, were-gorilla; an Oozaru.

Goten looked around, and saw many other Oozarus standing in the desert, growing, and changing. Trunks let out a deafening roar, and looked down at Goten's puny body. Trunks then raised a large right leg, and began to lower it onto Goten.

"TRUNKS! NO!"


	4. Episode 3

Dragonball NA

The Resurrection Saga

Episode 3:

Raising the Dead; "But You're Supposed to be ...!"

Deep, dark roars filled the air. A white light seemed to be just on the other side of Goku's eyelids. He breathed deeply, and made sure he was alive. He felt fine, but he felt as though there was a new addition to his body. A new muscle he had yet to use in ages. What was this odd feeling he was experiencing?

He opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground, and he realized that he had fallen from flight. He sat up slowly, and made sure nothing was broken. He was still fine, despite this new, odd feeling. He looked up and saw orange sky, and a huge dark cloud floating in the middle of it. He looked to his right, and saw a bright silver light emanating from a floating ball in the sky. the source of the white light he saw before. Knowing exactly what it was, he immediately looked away. Thoughts ran through his mind. How could someone use the Full Moon Rising attack, when it's only known by Saiyans? And nobody he knows, except Vegeta and himself, knew the attack. And seeing as how they were supposedly the last Saiyans left, how could this have happened?

Goku heard a sound beside him, and looked to see that Vegeta had begun to stir. He pushed him, causing him to jolt awake, and Goku covered Vegeta's eyes immediately. Vegeta began to fight him, cursing him up and down, but Goku didn't back down.

"Vegeta, calm down!" Goku screamed, lifting his hands so that Vegeta could see only Goku. "There's a false moon in the sky, and if you had looked at it, you probably would have transformed." Vegeta blinked a few times, and a scowl fell onto his face, where it belonged.

"Oh, really?" He asked arrogantly. "What's wrong, Kakarot, afraid that, then, I'll have the power to beat you?" He laughed, throwing Goku's arms away proudly, but still refrained from looking at the light as he got to his feet.

"Oh stop, Vegeta," Goku said, standing, as well. "I just didn't want you to lose control. You know that!" Vegeta nodded after a few seconds of absorbing this brotherly compassion. Goku stood beside Vegeta, and they both looked at the scene, continuing to ignore the moon. There were large, beastly Oozarus everywhere, and other beings attacking them relentlessly. Some of them were relatively familiar-looking, but the figures weren't completely visible.

"Vegeta," Goku said, "Where did all these Oozarus come from? I thought we were the last of the Saiyans?"

"This is obviously the work of a higher force," Vegeta said, looking around. "Saiyans being resurrected. It's absurd." Finally, Vegeta let out a scoff of anger, and held his hand forward. He charged for a minute, still not looking at the moon.

"Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta screamed. He released a white blast of ki from his hand, that flew out and collided with the silvery ball of light, causing an enormous explosion. Vegeta and Goku held on tightly to the ground, to keep from losing themselves.

Goten ran away from Trunks' giant Oozaru foot, as he let out another roar. Goten stood several feet away, not knowing what to do. Trunks was out of control, and Goten didn't want to have to hurt him, but it seemed necessary. Suddenly, a golden aura surrounded Goten's body, and his hair turned a light yellow, standing straight on end.

"SUPER SAIYA-JIN!" He screamed, powering up. Trunks let out a roar, and released a blast of ki from his mouth. Goten dodged the blast, and cupped his hands beside him. He started charging a ball of yellow ki between his palms.

"KA! ME!" He screamed. Shining light shot from the ball of ki, and Goten attempted to contain it. "HAA! MEE!" Finally, he pushed his palms forward, releasing a golden-orange stream of ki forward, right at the giant beast's face. "HAAA!" The Kamehameha Wave hit Trunks right in the head, causing him to stagger side to side. Oozaru Trunks then looked back and roared a hideous laugh. He then took a huge breath, and began to charge ki in his mouth.

"Big Bang Attack!" A voice screamed in the distance. Goten looked past Trunks, and saw a blast of ki fly up from an area decently far away, and hit the false moon. It exploded upon impact, causing a mushroom cloud level the area. Nearly living being in the desert collapsed and passed out. All the Oozarus changed back into their original beings, and then fell under the massive power of the explosion. A half-naked Trunks did a series of front-flips, flying lifelessly through the air, before smashing into Goten and sending him coasting through the air, as well. Finally, they both hit the ground, and Goten felt himself slipping out of consciousness once again, as his Super Saiya-jin powered down.

"Well, look at the pathetic Saiyan," a voice said. Goten's eyes started to open, and he saw a somewhat-familiar pink character standing above him. He was tall, and was seemingly made of a kind of goo rather than skin and bones. When his eyes were completely open, he gasped, and jumped to his feet.

"You look oddly like your father," the thing said. There was something different about him. A large black shell was placed right in the front of his chest, and he had speckled brown spots on his torso. Also, below his eyes were two, long purple lines, defining the small face of the beast. Finishing off the appearance was the black "M" on his forehead, that seemed to be glowing. Goten charged into Super Saiya-jin again, and looked at this new, odd creature.

"You seem slightly surprised," The arrogant thing said. "In case you haven't noticed, I am not the same Buu you saw before. That idiot, Cell, was reincarnated, as I was, and he tried to fight me. 'Tried' being the main point here. I absorbed his weak self in mere seconds. And now, you see before you, the new and improved, Celluu." Goten continued to stare at Celluu, refusing to back down from his defensive stance. Goten looked around quickly and subtly, noticing that Trunks was nowhere in sight. He started to get nervous, in fear that his battle partner had been killed or kidnapped.

"FINISH BUSTER!" A voice suddenly screamed. A blast of ki exited the sky, and hit the back of Celluu's deformed head, causing him to fall forward in shock. Goten looked up and saw his friend, Trunks, floating in the air, in Super Saiya-jin form, topless, with his sword strapped to him. Goten ran forward, jumped off of Celluu's head, and flew straight to him.

"Thanks for the help!" Goten said, patting his friend on the back.

"No problem," Trunks replied. "And sorry for trying to kill you back there. I didn't know what I was doing. Had no control, ya' know?" Goten nodded.

"It's okay. Let's just take this guy down." They both lowered themselves to the ground and took a precise stance. The took a few steps to each other, raising their hands into the sky.

"Fu...sion..." They said in unison. They finally got within arm's reach, and connecting index fingers of each hand. "HA!" Suddenly, a bright flash of light emitted from the two, and when it cleared, one warrior, Gotenks, had replaced them. His hair was standing straight on end, and was completely golden.

"SUPER SAIYA-JIN!" Gotenks screamed. His power soared, and suddenly, his hair shot behind him, growing into a large, bushy growth that reached almost his knees. "THREE!" Finally, his power leveled out, and he stood, waiting for Celluu. When Celluu finally turned around and saw his opponent, he grinned.

"Haven't we been through this before?" Celluu said. Then, without warning, Celluu screamed, and a large hunk of his skin flew off, aimed right at Gotenks. Gotenks looked around for a second, as the Buu blob came barreling toward him. Then, Gotenks pulled his sword from his back, and, in one swift motion, sliced the blob in half, sending the blob behind him.

"What now, Celluu?" Gotenks laughed arrogantly. Though he wasn't as full of himself as he used to be, it seemed to be a trend whenever Buu was around. Celluu laughed, and pointed behind him. Gotenks turned around and saw that the two pieces were now ganging up on a tall, hairy, growling beast.

"NO!" Gotenks screamed, pointing his sword at the beast. "NOT THE OOZARU!!"


	5. Episode 4

Dragonball NA

The Resurrection Saga

Episode 4:

Finding the Family Tree; "Father?!"

Celluu's pink blob began to cover the Oozaru beast, who was holding a small white ball in his left hand. Gotenks screamed incoherently, and cupped his hands beside him. A ball of blue ki started charging between his palms.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" He screamed, pushing it forward, and releasing a wave of energy right at the Oozaru. The blast connected with the Oozaru's upper body, and destroyed the false moon, while continuing to throw the creature to his back. Celluu's detached body also fell to the ground, burnt and singed. The Saiyan lying on the ground was somewhat familiar, but Gotenks ignored him, as he turned back to Celluu, who was staring angrily at Gotenks.

"What's wrong, child?" He said tauntingly, crossing his arms. "Afraid to take on a bit of a challenge?" Gotenks' arrogance got the better of him, and he drew his sword. In one swift movement, he swung it around, and threw it at Celluu. Not expecting this, Celluu merely sidestepped, and reached his arms out to start charging a blast. Suddenly, the blade came flying by as he sidestepped, and sliced completely through his right arm, causing it to fall lifelessly to the ground.

"Ha!" Gotenks screamed, as the sword came spinning back to him. He caught it by the handle, and stood at ready, as Celluu stared in shock at his dismembered arm. Suddenly, though, two long, pink, thread-like strands shot from his body and his arm, connected halfway, and grew back together.

"Damnit!" Gotenks cursed, and he charged at Celluu. Celluu laughed, and launched a ki barrier, sending Gotenks toppling backwards, and dropping his sword. Celluu approached to pick up the sword, but a sudden blast of ki caused him to stop in his tracks. He looked up right as a white-and-green blur flew at him, and a punch came in contact with his face, sending him to the ground.

"GOHAN!" Gotenks screamed. There he stood, in his white v-shirt, and his forest green pants, but something was different. Floating behind him, too, was a brown tail, and his hair was now changed. No longer was it short and cut, but somewhat similar to Trunks', in the sense that it was "down", and uncut, like a human's. Gohan picked up the sword, and rested it against his shoulder, looking as badass as possible.

"Celluu..." Gohan said, charging ki inside the Z-sword. "Prepare to go back to wherever you came." Suddenly, the sword started glowing, and suddenly, Gohan's hair shot up again, and returned to the state it was in before; spiked locks, despite one. He was Mystic Gohan, now. This was his supposed "strongest form". Gohan then shot straight at Celluu, pulling the sword back, and thrusting it at Celluu's body. Suddenly, smoke exploded out of nowhere, and the battlefield was completely invisible.

"GOHAN!" Gotenks screamed. Suddenly, a bright flash of light emitted from his chest, and shot through the smoke. When the light was gone, Goten and Trunks stood there, de-fused, and panting from the energy usage. The smoke started to clear, and Gohan was standing there, looking around in confusion, the Z-sword still in his hand. Suddenly, a pink shape shot into the air.

"GAHH!!" Celluu screamed, shooting back down, and punching Gohan in the face. Gohan fell to the ground, losing the Z-sword. Trunks ran forward to grab it, only to be shot backwards by an invisible ki wave shot from Celluu. Goten then bulleted forward, and grabbed the sword, flinging it beyond anyone's reach. He then ricocheted off the ground, and tackled Celluu, tumbling into the smoke. Goten lied on the ground as Celluu stood up and towered over him. Suddenly, a bright flash of blue light shone through the smoke.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" echoed through the valley, as a blue wave shot through the smoke, hitting Celluu square in the back, and sending him flipping over Goten's body, and sliding through the harsh dirt. The smoke cleared completely, and Celluu was lying motionless on the ground. Goten stood up, as Gohan and Trunks stepped over carefully. Suddenly, he disappeared. Whether he was sent to Hell, or merely transporting somewhere else, they didn't know.

"So, I see you beat the pink thing," a voice said behind them. Each one turned around, aiming their hands defensively. There stood a black-haired Saiyan, somewhat resembling Goku. He wore a black-and-green Sairan battle suit, and a red headband around his black hair, which was styled precisely to Goku's. He was quite tan, and had a green-lensed scouter on his head. He looked so much like Goku, it was unbelievable.

"And exactly who are you," Gohan said, "Mr. turn-into-Oozaru-and-threaten-our-lives?" The man laughed, and glanced at his scouter.

"Well," he said, chuckling to himself, "based on my research, and the readings here on my scouter... I'm Bardock, and I believe that I'm your grandfather."


	6. Episode 5

Dragonball NA

The Resurrection Saga

Episode 5:

Three Generations of Power; "Super Kamehameha!"

Goku's identical Saiyan father stood there, staring at his grandchildren. Gohan and Goten stared in shock, while Trunks' look was in pure confusion. Gohan handed the Z-Sword to Trunks, who holstered it immediately.

"You mean," Goten said, "You're my dad's dad? You're a full Saiyan?" Bardock laughed at him.

"Yes, I'm a full Saiyan," Bardock said. "And so are you. Well, at least, you are now. There's a long story to how all of this happened.

"As you can tell, all evil in the galaxy has been resurrected here on Earth by the Namekian dragon balls. Everything. And since everyone sees me as a villain because I am a Saiyan, and Saiyans were seen as a horrible, barbaric race, I was lucky enough to be resurrected. But that was just one of the wishes. The second wish, as I've found out, was for a Planet New Vegeta to be recreated, and put into Earth's orbit."

"What does this have to do with me being a full Saiyan?" Goten said. Bardock stepped over and put his hand on Goten's shoulder.

"It's not just you," Bardock explained. "All three of you are completely Saiyan. Anyway, the final wish that was made was for all Saiyans to be completely, one-hundred-percent Saiyan, and to return to the way they were when they were born. That's why all of your hair has returned to it's original length, and style, and your tails have returned." Goten and Trunks looked behind them, at their new additions, while Gohan continued to stare forward and focused on what Bardock was saying.

"So, let me see," Gohan said, "someone on Namek wished for all evil persons to be resurrected, for all Saiyans to be pure, and a Planet New Vegeta to be created. What evil being could be leading this? This revolution? And what could it be about?"

"Well, I've talked to some of the other Saiyans," Bardock said. He stepped back, and looked around the area. "And I guess there's someone out there that has a grudge against my son, and he had a genius accomplice with him, who was in Hell. Well, the accomplice somehow got out of Hell, and went to Namek, in search of the dragon balls, while the hateful Saiyan began traveling to Earth.

"Obviously, as you can see, his accomplice, named Coomba, got everything taken care of on Namek, and he's preparing to travel back here, transfer everyone to Planet Namek, and form an army to destroy all of you, and especially my son, Kakarot. Or, 'Goku', as everyone else calls him. But the thing is, I've been watching this powerful Saiyan that's looking for my son, and I know a lot about him. He could probably take Goku out, by himself. He wouldn't need an army.

"You see, this child was born with the extraordinarily-high power level. Nobody knows exactly how it happened, or if his parents had anything to do with it, but his father has been resurrected here, as well, and I had been searching for him whenever that pink fellow had began trying to absorb me. I had used my "personal moon" attack that I developed, and he caught me at the worst time. I still need to find Paragus, the guy's father, and get some more information. Maybe, then, I'll be able to find a way to stop this Saiyan from killing my son."

Bardock stopped for a moment, then turned back around, to look at the three Z-Warriors. He pressed a few buttons on his scouter, and a two-dimensional atlas was projected in front of him. There was a blinking triangle in the center, his current location, and a red circle at the very north of the map. He pushed another button, and the map zoomed out, to reveal an atlas of the continent. The blinking red dot was very much north of them, approximately two-hundred miles.

"That's Paragus?" Trunks asked Bardock. Bardock nodded slowly.

"From what I've been told," Bardock replied. "I've been given descriptions from others, and they've all supplied me with a basic range as to where he was last seen, heard of, et cetera. So, I managed to locate his power level here. I just have to --" He stopped suddenly, and gasped. The red dot had stopped moving north, and had started speeding south; right towards them.

"My God..." Bardock said. "He's headed straight for us. And he's not stopping." Suddenly, a scream of anger was heard. Everyone looked up, and toward where it's origin. Out of the dark, hanging clouds came a large green ball of ki, which got larger and larger as it approached. It finally collided with the ground right in front of the group, sending them toppling backwards, and leaving a decent-sized crater where it hit.

Bardock stood up first, not waiting for the others to get up. He looked up, and saw a large man approaching from the distance. His scouter zoomed in on his subject, and he appeared to be wearing royal-type clothing. He wore gold boots, and big, baggy, white pants. A red garment was wrapped around his waist, which draped over his crotch, and around his backside, and was held together by a gold belt-like item, with a blue jewel in the middle. He was topless, except for the gold necklace he wore: a gold-with-blue-jewel, crescent-shaped medallion, with a small, gold chain on each end, wrapped around his neck. Also, he wore two matching wristbands.

The biggest features, though, were his pure-white, pupil-less eyes, his spiky, golden, Super Saiyan hair, and his massive size. He was at least twice the size of a regular human, in height, as well as in muscle mass. His anger seemed to emanate around him, like his golden aura, and from that moment, Bardock then realized that there was no way this could be Paragus.

"ERASER CANNON!" The man screamed. As he flew towards the group, he gathered a ball of ki, and held it in his left hand. Then, he swung his arm around, and punched it, causing it to fly toward the group.

"GET DOWN!" Bardock screamed behind him. Gohan looked up, then immediately grabbed Trunks and Goten, and flew them several feet back. Bardock raised his arms, and charged heavily, as the ball of ki came in contact with his hands. He held onto it, pushing as hard as he could to keep it from exploding onto the ground, and into his family. He pushed harder and harder, charging more and more energy into pushing the blast backwards.

"KAIDEN-KA!" He screamed, and a blast of blue ki shot from his hands, disintegrating the green ki. The large man looked even angrier at his defense, and charged down at him in what seemed to be a mere second, and punched him in the face. Bardock hit the ground, but bounced back to his feet. He looked in pain, but he stood strong. Finally, the large man spoke.

"Kakarot?" The man said. He examined Bardock, unmoving, except for the clenching of his fists. Bardock looked at the man in fear, a first for him.

"No," He said, "I am his father, Bardock. Are you Paragus?" The man stared blankly at Bardock. Then, out of nowhere, he screamed, and a perimeter of ki exploded around him in anger. Bardock stood strong, taking the full force, but he was starting to get gashes on his face and arms, his clothes beginning to tear.

"Paragus is an evil bastard," The man said. "He enslaved me, his own son, for years. So, I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine." Bardock didn't make any sudden movements. Obviously, angering this man was the wrong thing to do.

"So ... you killed him?" Gohan asked from afar. The man laughed maniacally.

"Oh, no!" He said through evil chuckles. "That would allow him to be able to come back to life, and seek revenge upon me. No, no, no. I drained him of all his powers, gave him some Life Ether, and left him locked in an unbreakable ball of ki on a distant planet. There, he shall suffer. Forever." Bardock remained motionless, whereas Goten and Trunks stared in fear and shock at this insane man, and Gohan merely shuddered at such a thought.

"And, I hear you're behind all this resurrection," Bardock stated confidently. The man laughed again, this time a short bout of chuckles.

"Ah, so you've heard?" He said. "Yes, I am Broly, and I'm going to destroy your son, Kakarot." He stopped for a second. "Hmm... you look a lot like him." His aura started to glow. "Are you sure you aren't lying to me?" Bardock was shocked, and actually stood straight then.

"Are you saying," Bardock said, offended, "that I would lie to a person of such strength as you?" Broly laughed with arrogance.

"Ah, so you can see my power," Broly said. "Yes, yes. Well, it doesn't matter whether you are Kakarot or not, I'm going to kill you if you stand in my way. It took me a long time to get all my allies resurrected. All these powerful Saiyans, as well as some well-known villains. I'm sure you've recognized a few of them. You, over there." Broly pointed to Gohan. "I've seen you fight Buu before. I'm sure you will see him again quite soon." Gohan stood up, but kept a defensive stance, guarding Goten and Trunks.

"We already have," Gohan said strongly. "He absorbed the android Cell, and he became quite strong. But he disappeared before I could finish him." His voice then changed from strength to confusion. "What exactly is going on?"

"Ah, so the question is finally asked," Broly said, once again with arrogance. "I suppose I can tell you, since I'm going to kill you in just a few minutes." Then he leaned in closely, as if telling a secret. "I'm going to bring Hell to Earth. Not literally, of course. But, in a month, I'm going to bring the same people who tormented the world before, and I'm going to bring them together, into one large army, and we're going to move everyone to my new Planet Vegeta. Then, we will proceed to destroy Earth, and force all the former Earthlings to serve under my reign. Sounds just excellent, does it not?"

"What caused you do to this?" Bardock asked. Broly frowned at Bardock's lack of being impressed.

"Well, let's just say," Broly said. "Your bastard son, Kakarot, was chosen over me to be sent to Earth to destroy it. I was stronger than him, and had at least ten times more potential than him. But they picked him. So, when Planet Vegeta was destroyed, I was killed. Had I been on Earth, I would have been fine. But instead, I had to run my operations from Hell. And when he went Super Saiya-jin for the first time, everyone made a big deal. But here I was, in Hell, going Super Saiya-jin a year before him, and there was no recognition for ME. So, he deserves to die, and all of Earth deserves to me enslaved unto me, for showing such favoritism.

"And now that I've told you my story," Broly said, "prepare to die. ERASER CANNON!" He formed a ball of green ki in his left hand, and punched it again, like before, sending it right at Gohan. Gohan ducked down in fear, and when Bardock saw this, he immediately jumped in front of the blast, catching it, and pushing it backwards as forcibly as possible.

"GO!" Bardock screamed behind him, to his family. "GET OUT OF HERE AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!" Gohan stood tall, and Goten and Trunks hid behind him.

"We can't leave you here!" Gohan said. "We just met our grandfather! He's too strong! We can't let you die!" Then, Gohan got a great idea. "I'll be back!" Then, he turned to the two halves of Gotenks. "You guys need to hold on to me as tight as possible, until I say let go, okay?" They both nodded, and grabbed his pant legs. Suddenly, Gohan disappeared, leaving Bardock and Broly alone.

"Aha!" Broly laughed, using invisible ki to push the ball into Bardock. "Your own grandchildren have left you here to die!"

"Whatever it takes to save them!" He bellowed back. "KAIDEN-KA!" He screamed, beams of blue ki shooting from between his hands and Broly's green ki blast. The ball started moving, but Broly was pushing to hard. Bardock closed his eyes, and pushed with all his strength. He felt the green ki start closing in on him, and it began to encase him like Buu's gelatinous body.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" A voice screamed next to Bardock. It shocked him, and he opened his eyes. Next to him stood his grandson, Gohan, back to help. Suddenly, he felt the weight of the Eraser Cannon lift off of him, as the Kamehameha Wave shot the blast backwards, and over Broly's head, eventually disintegrating. Broly turned to see this, then looked back in anger.

"You will greatly regret that move," Broly growled. He flew back several dozen feet, then stopped and started charging. "LAUNCH BUSTER!" He pulled his arm back as if about to throw a baseball. A ball of green ki formed in his palm, and his swung his arm around, flinging the sphere, which grew as it approached Bardock and Gohan. They stood motionless, afraid of this shot that could definitely kill them. They had no chance of living. Then, they both looked at each other.

"I don't suppose you know the Kamehameha," Gohan asked his grandfather, "do you?" The ball was closing in fast, and they had just a few seconds left. Without waiting for an answer, Gohan pulled his hands back to his left side, next to Bardock.

"Kaaaaaaa...' Gohan said, cupping his hands and letting ki charge between them. Immediately, Bardock put his hands on his right side, next to Gohan's, and did the same. Suddenly, a large ball of ki formed between the two pairs of hands.

"Meeeee..." They said in unison. The ball was barreling forward.

"Haaaaa..." The ball was so close, they could feel it's large outer wall of force start to hit them.

"Meeeee..." Suddenly, a spikey-dark-haired figure appeared behind them. With a second left, the figure put his hands against Bardock's and Gohan's, and charged ki as well. The charged Kamehameha Wave was getting huge between the three of them. Suddenly, the figure spoke for a quick moment.

"Gohan, it's just like with Cell!" He said. "I'll help you, just push as hard as you can. Let every bit of ki leave your body in this attack!" Gohan looked back, still charging. His father stood there, charging with them. Goku suddenly went Super Saiya-jin 3, and put all his energy in the attack. Gohan turned around right as the Throwing Blaster was on top of them.

"HAAAA!!!!" The three Saiyans screamed at the same time. All three of them pushed their arms forward, releasing a large, three-times Kamehameha Wave right at the blast. The wave shot through the middle of the Launch Buster, causing the blast to form a doughnut-shaped ki blast around the Kamehameha Wave.

The three Saiyans then pushed with all their might, three generations united as one, and pushed one final time, causing the blast to maximize. The Launch Buster neutralized, and the blast headed straight for Broly. As it collided with his enormous body, a scream filled the desert, and Goku could sense that there was a problem. A bright light filled the area, causing Goku, Gohan, and Bardock to fall backwards. They all stood up, and stared through smoke, to where Broly had been flying when they launched the attack.

"It's not going to be that easy, fools," a voice rang out. The smoke cleared out, and he stood there, strong as ever. His hair was now longer, and spikier, and blue sparks now shot around his body. He was Super Saiya-jin 2. "Don't you get it!? I am the Legendary Super Saiya-jin! You can't destroy me!" He let out a cackle that made each of the three Saiyans' skin crawl.

"Just wait, Kakarot!" Broly screamed. "I'll kill your family, first. Then, I'll destroy your friends. And then, when you're all alone, and it's my army against just you. I'll kill you slowly. And the best part is, you'll get to watch your family and friends die, one by one, until I reach you.

"And with that, I must leave you! A certain doctor is waiting for me, and I must stick with my check-ups, you know!" And before he disappeared, and threw another Launch Buster several feet in front of them, creating a crater in the earth, and causing a burst of smoke to fill the area. Goku coughed, and looked around. He saw nothing, until the smoke cleared. By then, Broly was gone, and Goku stood alone with his grandson, and a strange man he had never met before.

"Dad!" Gohan said, embracing him. "How'd you know where to find me? Or what was going on?"

"Well," Goku laughed, powering down to his regular state, "I was with Vegeta when I felt your power traveling, taking Trunks and Goten somewhere, and I decided I'd follow you. Then, when I saw you struggling with the Kamehameha Wave, I decided to help."

"You did a great job, Gohan," Bardock said, gripping his grandson's shoulder. Goku then looked at Bardock suspiciously.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Bardock," he repeated for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "And surprisingly, I am your father." Goku looked shocked. Bardock stuck his hand out to shake Goku's, but Goku stood motionless.

"What?" Goku said. "How is this happening? I've never met you before in my life, and suddenly, BOOM, you're my dad?" Bardock opened his mouth to explain, but a tall man appeared next to Goku. His black hair was standing completely on end, and he wore a fearful scowl.

"Kakarot," Vegeta said, "there's a problem. I found Piccolo on the ground, and he was hurt badly. All he said was something about Frieza, and a man named Broly. He's on the verge of death."

"We have to get him to Capsule Corp. immediately!" Goku said, and he started levitating off the ground. He stared ahead, ignoring the others, searching for a sign. But a sound suddenly withdrew his attention.

"You bastard!" Vegeta screamed, and he pounced on Bardock. They both hit the ground, and Vegeta pulled back his arm, about to slug Bardock in the face. Goku, in immediate reaction, raised his arm, palm forward, and released an invisible blast of force at Vegeta. Vegeta flew off of Goku's father, who gained his bearings, and backed up quickly.

"What the Hell is wrong with you, Vegeta!?" Goku asked him, running over to him, and holding him steady.

"This bastard was a spy, years ago," Vegeta replied. "He was in a troupe of backstabbing soldiers bound on assassinating my father!"


	7. Episode 6

Dragonball NA

The Resurrection Saga

Episode 6:

Generation Battles; "Father and son, together again!"

Four men stood together in a earthen wasteland. Three of them, Bardock, Gohan, and Goku, of the same family tree. The fourth, Vegeta, a brother in arms. Gohan held Vegeta back as Goku, Gohan's father, stood between him and Bardock, Goku's father.

"What are you talking about!?" Goku screamed at Vegeta. Vegeta broke Gohan's grip, and relaxed, crossing his arms.

"Just what I said," Vegeta stated. "He and his minions tried several times to kill my father, King Vegeta, so they could take over the planet. But, they never succeeded, because my father was strong." Goku looked at his father. Bardock looked angry.

"What's your side of the story, Bardock?" Goku said. Bardock looked unhappily at Goku. Gohan turned to watch him speak.

"It's true," He said. Goku seemed shocked, whereas Vegeta scoffed at him for finally telling the truth. "We were a group called the Peacemakers. It was made up of myself, my other son, Raditz, and three other Saiyans named Coomba, Allim. and Avoca. King Vegeta was on Planet Kanassa, trying to take over. We had traveled there to stop him from doing so, because the Kanassa-jins were more-or-less a peaceful people. They had a small army, but they definitely weren't prepared for a huge galactic war.

"So, we got there as soon as we could, and saw the battle had already begun. The Kanassa-jins were outnumbered, two Saiyans for every Kanassa-jin. So, we joined the fight, and started fighting King Vegeta and his forces. Well, one of the opposing Saiyans had a mind-control ability. It was small, short-lived, and not very strong, but nonetheless, it worked. The only catch was that it had to be done while the other person was really vulnerable, most of the time when they were knocked out, or something of the sort.

"Anyway, right in the middle of battle, the Saiyan took control of a passed out Kanassa-jin that was beside me, and I saw him get up, and thought nothing of it. I had turned to look at Raditz, across the battlefield, and immediately as I did so, the mind-controlled Kanassa-jin stabbed me in the back of the neck with his hand. The force was powerful, and I instantly passed out from the hit at my pressure point. That move would change my life forever, as well as all of yours.

"I was in a coma for three months. In that time, all my fellow Peacemakers were drafted and brainwashed by King Vegeta. But that's not the amazing part. During the time I was in that coma, my mind had developed an amazing new ability: hindsight. I had premonitions of future events. And it was the single-most important moment in my life. Shortly before my wife gave birth to my second son, Kakarot, er ... Goku, I had a vision. This one would be the craziest yet.

"Before I tell you that, I must tell you about what was going on at this time. A new beast had started rioting planets, going by the name of Frieza. He had met King Vegeta while raiding another planet, and had promised him ultimate power and immortality, if he would assist Frieza in finding the dragonballs. So, as any Saiyan would, he made a deal to gain more power. The Saiyans and Frieza's cronies put their technologies together to make a dragonball detector. King Vegeta and Frieza teamed up and ran a co-op dictatorship over Planet Vegeta. Frieza became a well-known being on the planet. And that's where my premonition came in.

"It was odd. Back then, I had witnessed Frieza killing all these people on different planets, alongside King Vegeta. And I had seen them both brainwash my child, and my greatest friends. I wanted nothing more than to seek revenge on him. That's when I had the premonition. All I saw was a small timeline of events. First, the birth of my almost-identical son, followed by him being sent to Earth for safety, then him growing older, and destroying Frieza.

"Just over a week after I had the unexplainable vision, Goku was born. And then, I knew what I had to do. I immediately put him in a Saiyan Pod, and sent him to Earth, with hopes that he would be able to salvage on Earth. And here he is, standing beside his father, and his son, attacking a great warrior." Vegeta finally stepped in.

"Now listen here, you bastard," Vegeta said, getting back in Bardock's face. "My father was a great man! He was one of the strongest Saiyans alive, until Frieza murdered--"

"You mean 'backstabbed'!" Bardock screamed back in Vegeta's face. Vegeta scoffed and turned away. "Don't bitch at me just because your father was an unbelievably gullible man." Vegeta had finally had enough, and turned around to punch Bardock in the face. But he wasn't there. Bardock had teleported behind Vegeta, and was standing with his arms crossed.

"You're being unreasonable," Bardock said arrogantly, "and quite immature." Bardock then raised his left leg, and kicked Vegeta in the small of his back, sending him onto his knee.

"You son of a bitch!" Vegeta screamed, bouncing back to his feet from the recoil. He raised his left arm up, and faced his hand, palm forward, at Bardock. "BIG BANG--" Before he could get the words out of his mouth, Goku tackled him and he landed flat on his back.

"Get off me, Kakarot!" Vegeta kicked and screamed, and finally released a blast of invisible ki, that shot Goku into the air. Vegeta stood up, and brushed himself off. Gohan then stepped between him and Bardock, to make sure they didn't get into it again.

"Listen," Goku said, returning to the ground, and looking at his father and his friend, "we need to go help Piccolo. He's badly injured, as Vegeta said, and he needs our help. We can't afford to lose a friend right now, especially one of his power. We have to help him, so just settle your differences, or hold them back until we can get Piccolo to safety!" Vegeta and Bardock looked away.

"Warmonger," Bardock said under his breath, as he walked a few feet away. Vegeta ignored him, and they all started floating in the air. Goku nodded to his companions, and the sped off east, with Vegeta leading them. He kept looking behind him, checking for Bardock, but eventually, he quit, focusing on his directions. After a few miles, Goku started to sense Piccolo's energy getting stronger and stronger as they got closer.

Finally, he started to see a small green speck lying in a field of orange, getting larger. They continued on, started to see detail in his pink muscles, until they were almost right on top of him. He was in bad shape when they arrived. They all landed around him, and Goku kneeled down next to Piccolo. He pulled a senzu bean from his belt.

"Piccolo," Goku said, nudging his side. "Here, eat this." He pushed it through Piccolo's lips, and he subconsciously started chewing it.

"Ugh..." He groaned, trying to sit up. "Gah... I'm sure you know that Cell and Friea are back?"

"So is Buu," Gohan said, positioning himself back between Bardock and Vegeta. "We didn't know about Frieza." Piccolo groaned again.

"He was too strong," Piccolo said, unable to lift his head up yet.

"Yeh," Goku said, "Frieza has always been--"

"No!" Piccolo interrupted. "HE was different. He was not Frieza, nor Cell. Supposedly, according to the information they gave me, they assisted in the development of a new kind of fusion in Hell, with help from Babidi and Dr. Gero. Gero developed a set of metallic wristbands, and Babidi infused the Majin powers into them. All the people that were resurrected are wearing one. If two people are each wearing one of these wristbands, they have gained the ability to fuse temporarily, for as long as they want. Celza was who came after me. It was ... horrifying." The group exchanged looks of desperation.

"How the Hell can we counteract something like that?!" Bardock screamed in anger.

"Well," Goku said, "Everyone else in our group has been learning and studying the Metamoru Fusion Dance, in order to best suit situations such as this. Everyone has perfected it, as to not cause any screw-ups. Unfortunately, the fusion only lasts for a half hour, and you have to wait one hour before fusing with same person again. That's why we're trying to get every one of the Z-Warriors to perfect the dance, so that after one fusion is done, we can charge up, and do a new one. That way, our powers will be stronger, for longer."

"But," Bardock said, crossing his arms and glaring at his son, "because I don't know this dance, I have to fight alone, and be less powerful than the rest of you?" Vegeta scoffed.

"Shouldn't be different than any other time, should it?" He muttered. Bardock growled, and turned, putting his hand against Vegeta's neck. Vegeta raised his arm, and gave him the same treatment.

"GUYS!" Goku screamed, breaking through their grips, and standing between them, his arms outstretched and on their chests. "You two need to stop fighting! What happens if you two end up having to fuse together?! You'll spend too much fighting against each other, you won't be able to fight anyone else, just because you can't get over something that happened too many years ago!" Vegeta suddenly took a step back, and then stopped moving. A slight breeze blew past the silent group. Vegeta hardly moved, despite his hair waving in the wind.

"Dear Lord," he muttered. A look of pure shock and horror fell upon him. "I... I sense an odd energy. A specific signature that... but ... it's so much stronger than the last time I sensed it. It doesn't make sense..." Bardock looked in the direction Vegeta was, and then nodded in agreement. Goku closed his eyes to focus on it, and found it, but didn't recognize it's signature.

"Who is it?" Goku asked, looking around. "I don't know who it is EXACTLY, but I can tell it's Saiyan energy." Vegeta nodded.

"Not just any Saiyan energy," He said monotonously. "It's one of the greatest-lived Saiyans in history." Then, he almost lost his breath as he spoke the words, "It's my father, King Vegeta."

Goku gasped at this information, and Vegeta started to hover above the ground. Goku looked down at Piccolo, and kneeled down next to him. Goku pulled another senzu bean from his belt, and handed it to Gohan.

"Take this," He said. "Whenever he feels able, let him have it, and then both of you come to our location. We might end up needing your help..." Gohan nodded, and Piccolo started to sit up. He moved his arms slowly, and propped himself up, so he could see the group.

"I'll be over soon, Goku," He said. Goku nodded, and stood up. Bardock was now hovering, and Vegeta started to fly away. Goku ran after him, and then jumped into the air, and floated after him, with Bardock matching his speed. When they finally caught up with him, no words were spoken. Bardock was staring forward, ignoring everything, and Vegeta was transfixed on the fact that his father was alive, whereas Goku was merely staring at the ground, thinking.

After a few miles, Goku started to feel the energy get stronger and stronger. As they approached the location of the energy, the Z-Warriors began to see a small dome in the distance. It somewhat resembled one of the Saiyan pods that Nappa, Raditz, and Vegeta flew several years ago, when Goku and Vegeta first met. When they finally reached it, they landed several feet away from the door.

"Before he died," Vegeta said, staring at the building, "he was the strongest, most loyal, powerful, and frightening Saiyan in the universe. He was so strong. And now he's here, and he's more powerful than ever." Bardock scoffed at the comment, which Vegeta chose to ignore. They stepped closer to the door, and Vegeta turned around.

"I suggest your father stay outside, Kakarot," Vegeta said coldly, eyeing Bardock. "With my father's apparently-stronger power level, he could be extremely dangerous. Recognizing this... blood traitor," Vegeta looked at him disgustedly, "could cause him to lose control." Bardock growled, and began to form a false moon in his hand, but Goku jabbed him in the side, and he put it away.

"Stay here," Goku said kindly, "and don't come in unless something serious happens. I'll shoot a Kamehameha Wave into the sky if we need you. Otherwise, stay here." Bardock nodded, gritted his teeth, crossing his arms, and standing still. Vegeta walked up to the door, opened it quickly, and stepped inside. Goku followed him discretely, closing the door quietly.

It seemed decently spacious inside. There was nothing inside but a weight bench, a bed, and a refrigerator. It looked like a Capsule Corporation contraption, a training room of sorts, except that the general mechanics were missing.

"This is it?" Goku asked. Vegeta grunted incoherently, and looked around. There was nothing out of the ordinary, and no signs of life whatsoever. "Maybe it was ... a hoax?" Vegeta looked at Goku prior to his statement, and bared his teeth in anger.

"Trust me, I can sense my father's ki," he said. "It may have been years, but I can still sense it." Suddenly, there was an explosion, and the room was filled with a crashing noise, and a bright light shone through the room. Goku looked toward the door, which was no longer existent. And standing there, as seen through the new hole in the wall, was Bardock, outside, being held in a headlock by a man in Saiyan armor. Bardock's hands were raised forward, and he had been the one that had released the ki blast, to warn Goku and Vegeta.

"YOU BASTARD BLOOD TRAITOR!" Bardock's attacker screamed at him, and he took ahold of his neck, and threw him to the ground. The man had tall, spiked brown hair, and a brown goatee around his mouth. He wore a white Saiyan armor, with blue shoulder pads, and with a red royal crest over his left breast area. He looked identical to Vegeta, down to that hateful scowl he wore. Goku immediately ran outside and pounced on the King, knocking him over.

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta screamed in anger, running outside. Bardock sat up, and raised his hand as Vegeta jumped into the air, to pounce on Goku. He then launched a bright-yellow blast of ki at him, slamming him in the side, and causing him to go off trajectory, and crash onto the ground. Goku, who was holding King Vegeta down by sitting on him and holding his neck with his right hand, pointing his hand at Bardock.

"STOP IT, FATHER!" He screamed. Bardock growled again, and stood up. Goku also stood up, off of King Vegeta, and held his hand out, to assist him in following suit. Bardock walked over to the Prince, and helped him up, despite his arguments against such help.

"So," the King said. His voice was much deeper than his son's, "You're Kakarot, eh? Or 'Goku', as they call you these days. You're the son of that... traitor." Vegeta then walked over to his father, and kneeled in front of him.

"Father," he said, his head bowed as if in prayer, "I can't believe you are here. I have been waiting to see you again. I can't express--"

"Oh, silence yourself, child," King Vegeta bellowed over him. "You are no son of mine. You have assisted the son of this traitor, and therefore, you have shamed the Saiyan race itself." Vegeta stuttered, and stood up, shocked. King Vegeta then gripped his son's throat with his left hand, and faced the palm of his right hand at Vegeta's face. He started charging up, and suddenly, a golden aura appeared around him.

"Good-bye," he said, "You failure of a son of mine."


	8. Episode 7

Dragonball NA

The Resurrection Saga

Episode 7:

The Infection of the 'M'; "They're all being controlled!"

A young man walked through the deserted streets of West City. Upon his back was a black weighted leather jacket, and a weighted sheath was strapped over it. Both hands were covered in black fingerless gloves, and in his right, he held a long sword, with the blade pointing backwards. His hair was short, black, and spiked completely on end, in a constant pattern across his head. The only difference was one lock, that fell in front of his face. He wore two orange-ish earrings, and a green t-shirt under a sleeveless, black v-shirt. His pants were black, as well, and were rolled up to just below his kneel; he also wore black boots, and had a brown, furry tail around his waist, with many circular weights attached to it, each one about an inch away from the next, adding to his weighted clothing.

The town was completely quiet. Not a single person was awake. Of course, not many were at three in the morning. Suddenly, from the darkness, a flash of light shone around the area, and the man stopped.

Suddenly, two men appeared in front of him: a green man, wearing a white tunic over a black, baggy, long-sleeved shirt. The shirt exposed part of his chest, and the tunic went around the back of his neck, down his torso, revealing his chest and stomach. The tunic went under a belt, which was around his dark blue pants, and went in two separate directions, away from his legs. Atop his head was a tall, dark purple helmet, with a white turban on top of it. All this armor was weighted, and made him stronger and stronger the more he fought and trained.

The second was the same, average height as the rest, but, like the first man, he was tan. He had a mohawk of red locks, a golden headband, that went from his temples, around the back of his head, and very-pointy ears that stuck out at an angle from his head, seemingly elf-like. He wore an orange suit, with cup sleeves, and a long, navy blue scarf that was wrapped around his neck, and became a cape on the back. It led down the center of his chest, and went under his belt, flowing to his knees. Around his belt, was a small shell-looking tool, with lined holes, and a mouthpiece, and strapped to his back was a large sword. He wore gloves, and a very dark, forest green under-armor, that covered his whole torso. He stood in silence, his eyes closed, focused on something unknown to the other two.

"Did you find him?" The first sword-wielding man said to the green man. He merely shook his head.

"No," He spoke calmly, but his voice was gruff, "There was nobody around. I think I might have located their power trail, though. Just give me a few seconds, and I should be able to pinpoint it." The man with the sword put his weapon in its sheath, and took a step back. The man with the red mohawk looked up, and nodded.

"Just hurry, Pikkon," He said. "He might have found Goku and Vegeta already. And if he has, everyone's going to be in a LOT of trouble."

... Meanwhile ...

King Vegeta held his prince son by his throat, preparing to release a blast through his son's face. He stood there, in all his glory, preparing to destroy the one that had assisted in destroying his powerful Saiyan legacy. Bardock was standing strong, happy to see his trouble with Vegeta disappear in seconds at the will of Vegeta's father, of all people. But just then, Bardock noticed something. A metallic wristband on the King's right arm, with a large "M" on it, as well as a few jewels. Bardock quickly approached Goku.

"Do you see that?" He said, and pointed at it discretely. King Vegeta was too busy with Vegeta to notice Bardock's actions. "It's one of those things that the Namek-jin was talking about!" Suddenly, Prince Vegeta kicked his father's chest, causing him to release his grip, and letting Vegeta step backwards. Without waiting another second, he charged up, and transformed into Super Saiya-jin.

"Ho!" King Vegeta screamed in laughter. "Let me guess! You think that just because you turn into the great and powerful Super Saiya-jin, that you can beat me?! Well ... They didn't call me the greatest Saiya-jin alive for NOTHING!" And with that, King Vegeta powered up, stronger and stronger, and the gems on his wristband began to glow, until finally, his power soared, his hair turned golden, and he, too, became a Super Saiya-jin.

Everyone stared in surprise, and King Vegeta burst out into a gluttonous cackle. Vegeta was, again, shocked, and finally noticed the Majin band on his father's arm. The "M" was glowing, as were the jewels, and King Vegeta's power level was quickly getting stronger. Finally realizing that this wasn't really his father controlling himself, Vegeta gained his usual smirk, and started charging as strong as he could. His power sparked again, and he charged into Super Saiya-jin 2. Blue electricity sparked around his body, and he stood confidently.

"I see what's happened," Vegeta said, arrogance beginning to take hold again. "Babidi has taken control of you, just like he did me. But you weren't strong enough to resist his mind control. And now, he's sent you to finish what he tried to do years ago. Too bad he chose a weakling such as my incompetent father." This began to anger King Vegeta, and his power level started to grow faster. Bardock stared around, and Goku began to charge up, also managing to succeed Super Saiya-jin 2. Bardock followed suit, but was unable to reach the level his companions and enemies had.

"Look at the situation, father!" Vegeta screamed, his power beginning to soar with his anger. "We have two level two Super Saiya-jins against your measly level one! Who do you think is going to win!?" King Vegeta cursed, and raised his palm toward his son.

"DIE!" Suddenly, a blue blast of ki released from his hand, aimed at Vegeta. The blast shot right at him, and continued flying, as Vegeta side-stepped, and then released a barrage of ki attacks right back at King Vegeta. King Vegeta deflected each blast with ease, before raising his hands beside his head and charging a purple ball of ki.

"GALIC GUN!" He screamed, pushing forward and engulfing himself in purple ki. He released a long beam of purple ki outward, right toward Vegeta. The Prince put his hands out to his sides, and charged to balls of ki. Then, he slammed them forward and released a similar, yellow wave of ki.

"FINAL FLASH!" Prince Vegeta bellowed. The two blasts collided, and a fierce struggle began to take place. They pushed against each other, each one gaining a temporary advantage over the other every few seconds. Then, unexpectedly, King Vegeta's Majin band began to glow again, and King Vegeta started to get stronger and stronger, fighting against his son's powerful attack. Prince Vegeta began to feel anxious, unaware of his father's obviously-dynamic powers. He tried to fight against the move, but it was quickly getting stronger.

Just as the King began to gain a huge advantage over the Prince, there was a sudden blur that flew by King Vegeta's right arm. A sudden gash appeared on it, causing King Vegeta to lose his concentration, and causing Prince Vegeta to finish releasing the Final Flash, knocking King Vegeta into the ground.

He laid there, unconscious for the time being, and suddenly, next to him, there appeared a man with a black jacket, black-on-green shirt, and black pants. He had a Saiyan tail moving behind him, and had spiked black hair, with a lock in front of his face. He also wore black fingerless gloves, and wielded a long sword in his right hand, a small line of blood shining on the edge of the gleaming blade. He sheathed his blade, and looked around. His mood was distress, and as soon as he examined the situation, he immediately kneeled down to King Vegeta's body.

"Ryuujin-hou!" The man said. He raised his hand above his head, and a ball of ki formed directly in his palm. He cupped it, and swung his arm around, pressing his ki-filled hand against King Vegeta's face. A sudden blast emitted from the man's hand, exploding, and ensuring King's death. Vegeta gasped in surprise, and Goku and Bardock stared in confusion. The man stood up, and pulled his sword from his sheath again. He raised it high above his head, and filled it with ki.

"Kikireken!" He screamed, and swung the blade down, cutting right above King Vegeta's elbow. There was a hissing sound, and blood began to leak out of the severed arm and the stilled-attached forearm. He lifted his blade back up, and sheathed it behind his head, disregarding the blood. He picked up the the severed limb, and held it by the hand, and took his opposite hand, and pulled the Majin band off quickly, as to get the item away quickly. As soon as the band was in his possession, he dropped the limb, and King Vegeta's body immediately disappeared.

"That..." Vegeta muttered, "was my father." He turned to the man, and clenched his fists enthusiastically. His vicious look decreased as he went back to his base form, but his relentlessness still stood. The man laughed, and examined the band.

"Silence yourself, Vegeta," he said. "Just seconds ago, you were fighting the bastard." Vegeta looked shocked.

"How do you know my name!?" He screamed, taking a step forward. The man laughed conspicuously, before putting the Majin band under his belt.

"You poor, foolish man," He said, shaking his head. "I know everything about you. You are Prince Vegeta, supposed 'Prince of all Saiyans'. The man I just killed was your ruthless father, the King Vegeta. You are friends, and yet nemeses with Kakarot, or Son Goku, as he is called now. You have two sons, the eldest, Trunks, and the three-year-old Boxer. You married Bulma Briefs, who works for Capsule Corp." Vegeta gasped at this information, and dropped his arms in confusion. Goku stepped forward.

"How do you know so much about us?" He asked. He, too, powered down to base, and the man turned to him quickly.

"Son Goku," He said. "One of the strongest warriors in any universe. Once named Kakarot, you were sent to Earth, and lost your memory. Found by one Son Gohan, you were named Goku, and trained. You have two sons, Gohan and Goten. You are married to the beautiful Chi-Chi--"

"Now, wait a minute," Goku said, angered slightly. He stepped up to the man. "Before you say another word ... who are you?"

"Hmm," The man said, chuckling under his breath. "My name is Tii. I, like you and Vegeta, are pure-blood Saiyans. And, actually, all of you are pure-blooded as we speak, thanks to a Namekian Dragon wish. But the three of us are the only natural ones."

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked. Bardock took a step back, and sat down on a large rock, resting himself. "And why are you just going around killing people? What's your story, kid?"

"Well," Tii said, "I'll make the story as short as I can. I, too, was sent to another planet. Shortly after I was born, I was sent straight to an orphanage. I never knew my family. The orphanage soon gave birth to a warrior-training facility, and I was one of the few experiments. At the age of eleven, after much training, I was sent to the Planet Namek to research their fighting techniques, and healing abilities and such.

"I was there, and had managed to stay hidden, incognito, for a year. How they couldn't spot something not-green on that planet is beyond me. But nonetheless, a group of savage, warrior-class Namekians spotted me, and attacked me by surprise. I was sent under their odd water, and knocked unconscious. While under the water, my body forced myself to breathe the water, and I breathed in gallons.

"When they brought me back to their headquarters, the Namekians saw that I was on the brink of death. In desperation to find information from me, they used techniques on me, that were untested on any other race than Namekians. Mixing my Saiyan blood with the Namekian techniques temporarily cursed me, but granted me with fantastic abilities later on. The curse was a horrible one: loss of most of my previous knowledge of anything. I knew nothing but my name, race, and age.

"They tortured me for so many days, unknown to me. I was kept in a large dark room, and they never let me see the outside. I didn't know how many days I had lost until after I had left. I would have fought back, or done something, but I had forgotten my powers, even. When they were about to inject a mind-numbing toxin into my blood, my mind jolted, and my memory came back. I explained all I could remember, before forgetting again. They were happy at this information, but angry that I 'coincidentally forgot again'. They began to put the needle to my arm again, when I finally snapped.

"My power level soared, and I broke out of the restraints, and flew across the room. My hidden Namekian-Saiyan abilities had enhanced my powers, and one technique I gained was one that allowed me to create attacks in my head, and speak them, and have them do exactly what I needed them to, in mere milliseconds. In anger towards these relentless exiles, my power level exploded, and I became a Super Saiya-jin. The planet was almost destroyed with the power I was releasing, but I managed to keep it in control enough to merely kill five of the six Namekians I was dealing with.

"The last one was a merciful one. So I spared him. He told me of a planet in the South Galaxy, where I should go and meet up with the strongest warrior in that galaxy. He supplied me with a capsule that would get me as far as the Planet Yardrat, where I could learn Instantaneous Transmission. So I traveled there, learned the move, and then transported to the Planet Konnatsuu. There, I met a fellow warrior, though not the one the Namekian spoke of. This Konnatsuu-jin and his brother spoke of a prophecy that was to be fulfilled, describing a trinity of three of the strongest races, brought together into one brotherhood. We were only missing one person.

"The final part of my story is interesting. Just like there is on Planet Namek and here, there are dragonballs on Planet Konnatsuu. The requirements were different, but the dragon was stronger. Once the seven dark blue dragonballs were retrieved, my Konnatsuu-jin friend played his magical ocarina, summoning and taming the dragon. I spoke my wish unto him: for the legendary warrior to be revived. And so, it was done.

"And that ends my story for now, friends," Tii said. "I will finish it at another time, but for now, my friends will be arriving soon." Suddenly, two people appeared next to Tii. One was tall, green-skinned, with a large helmet, and a white tunic. The other was pale, with pointed ears, and a mohawk of bright red locks. Goku jumped at this sudden appearance, but then calmed when he recognized one of the warriors.

"Pikkon!" He said, stepping forward, and sticking his hand out. "I haven't seen you in years! How have you been?" Pikkon smiled and shook Goku's hand.

"I've been dead," He said. Goku then felt extremely embarrassed, but Pikkon comforted him. "It's okay. After Buu was destroyed, Tii and our accomplice resurrected me by using the Konnatsuu-jin dragonballs. And I knew then, that the legendary Konnatsuu prophecy was to be fulfilled. I had lived on the planet for awhile, before I died, and before I helped against Buu." Goku nodded.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Goku asked. The mohawk man stepped forward, and began to speak.

"First, allow me to introduce myself," He said. He removed his sword, and leaned on it, kneeling down. "My name is Tapion. I am the Konnatsuu-jin that Tii and Pikkon have spoken of." He then stood up, and re-sheathed his sword. "I was the strongest warrior of my planet, and I can tell you a lot of the story. We've been through a lot of missions, as the Brotherhood. But when we approached the Temple of the Doragon for advice, they told us to go to the highest mountain on the planet, sit at the top for exactly eleven hours and eleven minutes, sit with the other two around me, while I play my ocarina. The song merely came to me, and I played it to its extent. That's when the eternal dragon of Konnatsuu, Bukryuu, appeared.

"He told us to take a one-year travel to Earth. No Instantaneous Transmission, we had to use my flight pod, and train all the way to Earth. This would give us time to work better with each other, become stronger teammates, and become better warriors altogether. He told us that after we finished our travels, we were to find two strong warriors, named Goku and Vegeta, and show them a powerful tool we have discovered. The great dragon filled us with every molecule of knowledge about you two warriors, including what you looked like, your techniques, etc.

"And now, we have to go," Tapion finished. "We have to get this taken care of immediately." Goku stared at the Brotherhood in confusion.

"What exactly is this 'tool' that you talk about?" He asked. Tii stepped forward.

"When we get to Kami's Lookout, I'll tell you all about it," Tii said. He then began levitating off the ground. Everyone else followed suit, except Goku, who looked around.

"Gohan's not back yet," he said. "I think I'll just send him a telepathic message saying that we're going to be at Kami's Lookout. We don't want to rush Piccolo into any painful actions." So, Goku focused, and then, looked up. "Let's go!"

... Meanwhile ...

"Hmm..." A man stood in the dim light of a fire-lit cave. "So, you have destroyed my first mercenary, that's fine. King Vegeta wasn't much of a struggle at all, anyway. My only concern is that you have one of my Majin bands. Although ... maybe, I can use this to my advantage." He turned around, and a couple dozens pairs of eyes stood behind him.

"Evil Buu," he said. "You have a mission. You may finally get your revenge on Goku. Make sure he's wearing a Majin band, and then ... strike!"


	9. Episode 8

Dragon Ball NA

The Resurrection Saga

Episode 8:

Impossibilities; "It Works Again!!"

Six golden streaks shot across the light blue, cloudless sky, all pointed towards Kami's Lookout. Of course, these days, Dende has taken guardianship over Earth, so it rightfully belongs to him. But it'll always be Kami's Lookout. As the six Z-Warriors approached, one sped up, and landed early. His leather jacket slowed him down slightly as he ran past the small Dende, who looked confused. He ran past two other people, one of them green, who seemed to not be paying attention, either. Then, he approached the main part of the Lookout. Inside the building, there was a doorway. There was a crack from the top-left corner, to the bottom-right.

Tii kneeled down in front of the building, down on one knee. He was whispering something, seemingly, but it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear. As the other five Z-Warriors approached, Dende, and the other two characters did as well. One of them, Goku's son, Gohan, and the other was another Namekian, guardian of the planet Namek, Piccolo. They all stood around Tii, and waited to see what happened next.

"So," Goku spoke up, "what is this 'tool' that you were talking about?" Tii chuckled, and stood up. He removed his sheath and blade, and set it on the ground. He then took off his leather jacket, and threw it aside, landing on the ground with a heavy thud. He then untied his belt, and his tail unraveled itself, tossing aside the round weights attached around it. He turned away from the group, and removed his black shirt and his green shirt, and then stopped, topless.

"This is the answer to everything," He said, and he turned around. Everyone gasped, except Goku, who merely looked amazed. Upon his chest was what appeared to be a strange tattoo. Six white dragonballs with black stars were in a circle, with the one dragonball in the middle. In between the outer circle, and the one-star dragonball, there were two small dragons, each one's mouth open when it reached the previous one's tail.

"What is THAT?!" Goku screamed, reaching forward to touch it. But immediately as he stepped forward, Tii turned around. Tii smiled suspiciously.

"It's another long story," He said. "Are you ready?" Not waiting for an answer, he continued. "It takes a long, tedious ritual that must be performed exactly as it was done the first time, in order to retrieve the chaos dragonballs. We retrieved the one-star dragonball from each of the five planets that hold dragonballs: Earth, Namek, Konnatsuu, Imegga, and Arumua. Five different colors of the spectrum: Earth has orange, Namek has red, Konnatsuu has dark blue, Imegga has light purple, and Arumua has yellow.

"We put one at each of the corners of a standard pentagram, and Tapion stood in the middle. Exactly four feet in front of Tapion, were seven identically-shaped and -sized stones, set in the traditional dragonball pattern. Tapion played his ocarina again, and slowly, the pentagram began forming. When it was complete, it shone around him, and he continued the melody. Then, the dragonballs started glowing, and that's when Pikkon and I stood on either side of him, and started charging our power into the five dragonballs. They started to glow brighter and brighter, when suddenly, five beams, each a different color, shot toward the center, and engulfed Tapion in a pillar of white light. Still, he continued with his song.

"While Pikkon and I continued charging our energy as high as it would go, Tapion began to completely end his song. The white tower shot into a cloud in the sky, and suddenly, another identical beam shone down on the seven identical stones. Tapion ended the melody with a time-stopping note, and suddenly, everything was still. A blinding explosion of light filled the area, and we could not see. Then, when the light was gone, we noticed that the five different dragonballs were gone, presumably back to their original planets. And now, seven white dragonballs were circling Tapion. They looked like planets, orbiting around him as their sun.

"Then, Tapion began to play another melodious tune on his ocarina. The rotating dragonballs then stopped moving, and Pikkon stepped forward."

"I called out to the skies," Pikkon broke in. "I screamed, 'Ryukijin! Come forth!' And the dragonballs shot into the sky, and circled around as a bunch of storm clouds gathered. Then, the dragonballs were filled with a whiff of smoke. And it lowered down in front of Tapion, and the smoke slowly started to transform into a dragon-like man. It was unlike anything we'd ever seen."

"He was a two-legged dragon," Tapion said. "He had horns all over his body, and he was all white, except the horns, which were black. The dragonballs were still spinning around him, and his booming voice seemed to resonate through the clouds."

"Usually, a person is given four wishes with the chaos dragonballs," Tii said. "Three for himself, and the fourth is to wish the chaos dragonballs to be destroyed until the ritual is done again. Otherwise, they spread across the universe, and are a free-for-all. But they are so powerful that if they are used on a common basis, like the regular dragonballs, they could possibly destroy all existence, ending everything. The negative energy gathered from using them in one sitting is more than all the other five sets of dragonballs put together. Hence the reason they are rarely used.

"So, our first wish was this: for the three of us, and anyone else we ever met, or wished upon them, to have unlimited potential, forever. Wishing for immortality or unending strength is overrated and selfish. But being able to continue training, working harder, to get stronger is much more worthwhile. Plus, this made it so that we would still be somewhat equal, and fair whenever we met up with any comrades.

"The second wish was an easy one. You see, a few months before we actually found the dragonballs, my tail was cut off when I was attacked by a beam attack. I had managed to escape, but my tail was destroyed. So, since that limited my power at the time, I wished for my tail to return, and for my original abilities to be where they were supposed to be. He merely waved his hand, and it grew back quickly, as if it had never been gone.

"The third wish was probably the most difficult. We had run out of things to wish for, believe it or not. So, we asked Ryukijin to instill upon us every technique and ability that is used for fusion. Unfortunately, we didn't know there were very few. But nonetheless, we accepted.

"Now, Ryukijin is a strong, but fierce dragon. But nonetheless, you expect him to follow the rules occasionally. So, he assumed we were going to use the final wish to destroy the dragonballs, and that whole nine yards. But we had a different plan. I told Ryukijin that I wanted to receive all responsibility for the chaos dragonballs, and that I wanted them placed into my body, so that I may use their power whenever I needed. Even one of these dragonball holds the power to do miraculous things. Ryukijin was shocked, and surprised, but had to follow the rules of the wisher.

"So, he raised his hands into the sky, and suddenly, the dragonballs changed location. They moved directly in front of me, circling in front of my chest. Ryukijin told me not to move, so I obeyed. Suddenly, he split in half, and took the shape of two white dragons, similar to Shenron. The two dragons then flew at me, right through the circle of dragonballs, and when he did, they followed him, and they hit me in the chest. I was knocked back, and there was a small bit of smoke, but I ignored it. When I stood up, I felt something moving on my chest. I removed my outfit, and noticed that the two dragons you see here, were moving around the one-star dragonball. Finally, they got into the position they are now, and stopped.

"Ever since then, I've possessed the power of the 'balls. It's quite astonishing. With the power of these dragonballs, I have overcome several obstacles because of them. And now, I'm going to utilize the power of the chaos dragonballs to bring the Room of Spirit and Time back to life."

Everyone continued to stare at Tii's chest, but finally, he moved, and their attention was back on him. He stepped over to the cracked door of the Room of Spirit and Time, and put his hands forward, palms out, fingers spread. He closed his eyes and started focusing. The dragonballs embedded in his chest started to glow, and the dragons began moving in a circle. The dragonballs got brighter as the dragons moved faster. Suddenly, a beam of light released from the one-star dragonball from the middle of his chest, and hit the middle of the door. A white veil grew over the door, and it began to fix itself.

"It's repaired!" Bardock said in astonishment. When the light disappeared, the door was completely crack-less, and slightly glowing. Then, without waiting, another beam shot from Tii's chest and hit the door. But instead of spreading along the door, it flew through it, not damaging it at all, but entering the concepts.

"Yes, it is," Tii said, dropping his hands and opening his eyes. "And there are some new rules. Up to four people may enter at a time. As it was before, one day in real time equals a year in the Room. If the Room is at the four-person maximum, and one of them is a two-man fusion-dance fusion, then they will remain fused until the year is up. Otherwise, if there are three or less people, they will be able to be together as long as they want. Also, as for how many times you can enter, starting now, every person has a total of seventy-two hours in the Room, equivalent to four days. You can only do one day, twenty-four hours, at a time."

"Well," Bardock said, "Who should go first?" Tii began reapplying his clothing, as he spoke.

"Goku has to go first," He said. "You have to train your Super Saiya-jin 3 abilities. Ryukijin said that it was necessary." Goku was shocked.

"But, Super Saiya-jin 3 takes up SO much power!" Goku exclaimed.

"You can do it, Goku!" Tii said, putting on his shirts. "Remember how hard it was to go Super Saiya-jin back in the day? But you went into the Room of Spirit and Time, and now look at you. You could transform into Super Saiya-jin 1 on the brink of death. Then, Super Saiya-jin 2 came along, but you trained, and now, you've practically invented a new transformation. All you have to do is train for a year in Super Saiya-jin 3, and you should get it! And now that you have your tail back, you should be able to equal out your power a bit more. Plus, Ryukijin said it was to happen, so it must." Goku thought for a moment, but then shrugged his shoulders and accepted.

"I must go with him," Vegeta piped up out of nowhere. A shade of controversy fell over the crowd, but Gohan entered the conversation.

"The two strongest warriors in the universe," he said, "should train together to get even stronger. I've become strong enough, I can guard the planet for one whole day. And if I need help, I have Tii, Tapion, Pikkon, Bardock, Goten, and Trunks. We'll be fine." Gohan nodded, as did Goku. Then, Tii stepped forward.

"I have some presents for you," Tii said. He pulled a capsule from his pocket, pressed the button, and threw it onto the ground. Suddenly, a puff of smoke appeared, and cleared quickly. On the ground, there were now outfits that exactly resembled Bulma's model of the Saiyan battle armor. "They are the same style, except for the fact that they are now weighted and are eighty-three-percent more durable. Wear them in the Room. Trust me, you'll want to." So, the two warriors switched outfits, and then stepped in front of the door.

"Well, here we go," Goku said. "Hopefully, in twenty-four hours, two stronger warriors will be exiting this room." Everyone exchanged good-byes, then the door opened slowly. Vegeta and Goku immediately entered, and the door closed faster this time. After the door closed, the timer began.

Goku stepped into the living quarters of the house in the Room of Spirit and Time. He quickly walked outside, and faced away from the building. As Vegeta walked out, he saw Goku begin charging.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm getting ready to transform into Super Saiya-jin level 3," he said, pausing his charge. "Now, if you want to try doing so, you might want to start focusing, and following along."

... Meanwhile ...

Tii gathered Vegeta's and Goku's regular clothing, and set them beside the door. Piccolo was now walking around, and feeling much better. Gohan was stretching out, and examining his newly-grown tail. Tapion sat alone, on a picnic table, several feet away, while Pikkon looked over the edge of the Lookout, examining Planet Earth. Suddenly, his eyes stopped on one thing.

"Are you guys possibly friends with any unbelievably-skinny, dark-skinned people?" Pikkon asked. Gohan, confused, walked over to him. Exactly as described, a thin, dark beast was approaching the Lookout, with an expression of arrogant hatred on his face. On his arm was one of the infamous Majin bands.

"No!" Gohan screamed. "Dad left too soon. It's Evil Buu!" Everyone jumped up and approached the edge. Tii and Tapion had their swords drawn, Piccolo and Pikkon were removing their weighted armors, and Bardock was charging a faux moon in his palm, behind him. Evil Buu reached the Lookout, and landed on the edge.

"Where is Goku?!" He screamed, looking around. He spotted Bardock, and charged at him. "GOKU!" In an shocked attempt to send him away, Bardock threw the faux moon forward, which hit him right in the stomach. Simply a ball of light, it managed to distract him for a split second, but then, Evil Buu transformed into a rubbery substance, and formed himself around Bardock's struggling body.

Within seconds, the shaking blob was gone, and Evil Buu had now reappeared. Except, he now had multiple dark "tails" extending from his head, and wore a green-and-black Saiyan armor.

"My name is now Evil Buudock," He cackled. "Who wants to PLAY?!"


End file.
